Love and Dance
by Edwella 123
Summary: Edward and Bella meet and fall for each other very hard. What happens when their lives merge and they feel love for the first time? When things change, will they cope or be separated? Rated M for lemons.
1. 1: Meeting and After

Meeting and After.

BPOV

I take another sip of my drink. The last thing I wanted to do today was to come to this club but Angela wouldn't take no for an answer. So I had gotten dressed and headed to our favourite bar of all time, 'Eclipse'. The bar is simply amazing. It's medium in size and divided into various sections. My favourite being 'Chill out'. Here, I can just relax, drink and have a conversation at normal volume. It is great for my after-work days when I simply need to relax. I'm an interior and exterior designer working for Newton House Designs and my boss; Mike Newton is an absolute idiot. Mike is married to Jessica and has four kids but he keeps asking me out and groping me. Luckily, he doesn't come to my office branch everyday so I don't have to worry about him all the time. I mean no matter how much I like sex, Mike is not an option.

Yes, I like sex. A lot of women are too ashamed to admit it but I'm not. It's my nature and a huge part of who I am. I have a lot of friends with benefits and we hook up regularly. I've had a lot of sex so I'm able to say I'm pretty good at it. I've explored various aspects of sex and I believe that when one has sex with the right person, it could be out of this world, all the time. I'm also pretty confident sexually. My body may not be perfect but I could make it work and I believe I can make any man want me. I do wish that I could make a man stop wanting me e.g. Mike Newton.

My eyes wander a bit and I suddenly spot, the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He is _perfect._ He has brown with red and blonde streaked sex hair. His forehead is like its sculptured and his eyes are the brightest green I've ever seen. His nose is also perfect, along with his chiselled jaw. The rest of his body looks like it was formed with marble and diamonds, so amazing. This man is beautiful.

EPOV.

I know she is checking me out but I am doing the same to her. Or rather, I am ogling her. Her hair is long and brown done in curls that look heavenly. She has chocolate brown eyes and bright pink lips. Her eyes are what held me at first. I could practically see the sexual confidence oozing out of her. She is dressed in a scarlet red dress which stops mid-thigh. It is fitted on her exposing her curves to the whole bar. Her breasts are rather big and her hips curve out like the bottom of an hourglass. I can't see her bum but I am pretty sure, it's well carved out. Her thighs are toned with no loose skin and her legs are slim without blemish. Her petite feet are in heels that seem to tease me about her skin and toes. The shoes are rather complicated. They cover some skin and leave the rest uncovered, along with her toes, in medium sized squares. I don't have a foot fetish but her feet look amazing in those shoes. Then the amazing feet start walking in my direction. I look to see 'Beauty Incarnated' in front of me.

"Hi." She says, smiling a small smile. She's holding a glass of white wine and I notice her nails aren't painted but rather clipped to a perfect height and they all have the same shape.

I manage to pull my eyes away from her nails to her eyes and reply, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

She laughs the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard and says, "Why did you just tell me your name? We just met."

"I was hoping to get yours." I confess. She smiles again and I notice how plump, ripe and pink her lips look. Just right for kissing.

"Well, I'm Bella." No surname. She probably doesn't trust me and thinks I'm a serial killer or something.

"Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand to her and she puts her tiny her inside mine. The wave of emotion which goes through me is overwhelming. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it, revelling in her soft skin and amazing scent. She smells like flowers and fruits and candy. So…intoxicating. I let go of her hand and see the small blush which has graced her face.

"So Bella, wanna go to another section and dance?" I just know she will be an amazing dancer. She looks like she can move.

"Sure, that sounds great." Her voice goes straight to my dick. I hold her hand and lead to her to 'Let Loose.'

An upbeat song is playing and she drops her glass and begins to move her body. I watch as her body twists and turns. Her boobs are bouncing a bit and her hips are swaying as she raises her arms and moves to the beat of the song. I grab her waist and pull her towards me and start dancing. Our bodies move together and we seem to know each other's moves before we make them. We move closer and her breasts are pushing against my chest; they feel amazing. Her hips are pressing on mine and my dick is rejoicing by standing erect. She is breathing on my neck and it feels so erotic. God, I've never had a dance partner like her before. I've danced with amazing dancers but she surpasses them all. Our bodies know each other and we both move in coordination. I move my hands on her waist lower until I'm gripping her bum which is like I thought it would be. Perfectly carved out. I push her hips closer to mine and grind against her. I nearly explode from the sensation. I could feel her heat on me and my dick got harder if that was possible.

"Wanna head over to your place or a hotel or something?" She whispers in my ear. Immediately I grab her hand and pull her out of the club with me. When we're outside, she pulls out her cell and sends a text to someone before following me to my car.

I open her door and say, "Get in." she hops in and I sprint to the drivers' seat. I'm not going at normal speed as we head to my house. My dick is aching and I can't wait to be inside her. Once we get to my house, the security scans the car and opens the gate. I drive in and park the car like a madman. Bella is out of the car at the same time I am. I pull her to the door and quickly open the door with my key.

"Your house is huge but beautiful." Her sex-laden voice says to me. I nod my head as I push her against the wall and press my lips to hers.

BPOV

Edward's lips are crushing mine and I don't mind. It's aggressive and it feels like he wants to eat me up. His hands are all over my body, moving from my breasts to my stomach to my bum which he cups and presses. I moan into his mouth. He begins to unzip my dress and I quickly shimmer out of it. I unbutton his shirt in a hurry, pull it of him and move on to his belt. He unhooks my bra and bends his head to my nipples. His mouth on my nipple utterly drives me crazy and I throw my head back and moan loudly. He bites, sucks, nips and moves on to the other breast.

"Oh God!" I say loudly. As soon as he lifts his head up, I unbuckle his belt and pull off his jeans. My hand slips into his boxers and I caress his hard-on. He jerks and pulls me up.

"Not here." He groans out and pulls my legs around his waist as he carries me up the stairs. I can feel his cock against my pussy and I begin bucking my hips to increase the sensation. He groans and practically sprints down the hallway to his bedroom, I assume.

He lays me on the bed before pulling my panties off rather hurriedly. His fingers are suddenly in my pussy, teasing my clit and pushing into me at the same time. It feels heavenly. I buck my hips against his fingers and the amazing sensation increases.

"Ah….Edward…so amazing…" I blurt out. Suddenly his fingers curl and hit my sensitive spot and I'm coming. Waves of intense pleasure wash over me and it takes a while before I come down. Edward is pulling off his boxers and then positions himself before me.

"Condom?" I ask.

"I'm clean, I swear."

"I'm on the shot." Then he pushes into me. My walls quickly stretch to accommodate him and then he pushes him giant cock into me. Completely. I feel so filled.

"Oh God…Edward… faster… harder…feel so good…more…." I cry out. He begins moving in me like I asked, harder and faster, his hands are teasing my nipples and his lips are on my shoulders, biting lightly. I grab his shoulders and began to push my hips against him, increasing the sensation for both of us. The shock causes Edward to bite above my left breast harder than he intended to. The feeling pushes me to the edge again.

"More….Oh….I'm almost….oh yes…" I moan out to Edward and he takes his finger to my pussy and pinches my clit hard. I fall off just as Edward's hot cum explodes inside me.

"Bella!" He shouts. "So…wonderful." Edward collapses on me as his cock softens. He pulls out then wraps his arm around me dragging me close.

"God, you're amazing." He says in a drowsy voice. I turn to him and see he's already asleep. I turn my head and join him.

BPOV

When I wake up, Edward is still asleep. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow. He looks amazing. I pull the covers of him and sit up so I can explore what I didn't get to do last night. His lips are slim and really light pink. His jaw leads to his slim neck and amazing chest. His abs are lean but full of hard muscle. I trace my fingers down to six pack filled stomach and trace each curve softly. Then the V shape and happy trail which leads to his gigantic cock. He has morning wood and his cock looks very unsatisfied. I quickly swoop down and take him in my mouth. His length is not easy to take in but I do. I suppressed my gag reflex a long time ago so I easily deep throat him. I'm working him when suddenly he jerks up and tries to pull me away but I stay, stubbornly.

"Bella, stop, I want to come inside you." He says. I let him go, giving him one last lick from the bottom to the head. He flinches before pulling me up so I'm straddling him and my pussy is immediately above his cock. I push myself down on him hard and he lets out a loud shout.

"Fuck, Bella!" I begin to ride him and his hands are gripping my waist so hard that I'm sure he will leave bruises. My hands are roaming his chest, curling on the hair there and moving down to his happy trail. He pushes me down harder on him and I cry out as he grinds into me forcefully. Sweat beads are rolling down my forehead as we stay connected moving together in synchronization. Edward's fingers move to my clit and begin to tease gently. He is purposefully dragging this out. His fingers glide slowly over my clit, flicking gently. I can feel the pressure building up but just as I'm about to come Edward stops then starts again.

"Please, let me come." I beg.

"Not yet." His voice is strained and his chest is glistening with sweat. I push myself against him harder and his mighty cock seems to get even bigger. Suddenly, Edward leaves my clit and lifts my hips up and almost out of me before he pushes me back down with force. I throw my head back and scream loudly. He repeats this and I'm exploding around him. Edward's cum shoots inside me again and I collapse on him. Before I can rest, he has flipped me over again and his lips and fingers are in my pussy.

I'm extremely sensitive and this act just drives me to the edge again within seconds. He curls his fingers and bites down on my clit at the same time and I'm falling again. When I come down, I can hardly move. My pussy is aching in a good way and I feel extremely weak. I surely didn't expect my morning to go like this.

"I don't think I can stand up." I say to him.

"In a good way, right?" he says cockily. "I knew you'd feel that way." He teases.

"Arrogant pig." I mutter and turn to my side. I'm about to fall asleep again. The last thing I feel is his lips on my head.

EPOV

I have never met a person like Bella in my life. She's simply amazing. We spent the entire day together after a sex-a-thon this morning. After she fell asleep, I took a shower and then did my morning work out. After that I made us breakfast which was waffles, eggs and cereal with maple syrup. I was setting the table when Bella came down with dripping wet hair and body, wrapped in a tiny towel to tell me she had no clothes to wear. It took all my restraint not to grab her and take her against the wall. I lent her my shirt and sweatpants.

We spent the whole day watching movies and having extra-ordinary sex. The only information I got out of her was her cell number and last name, Swan. I don't even know what she does for a living not that she knows what I do. Bella is great though; she's funny and smart and the best woman I've ever known. The sex is another story entirely. She is wonderful at sex and her body is simply perfect. She feels amazing and I simply can't get enough of her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life, solving the mystery of her and having out of the world sex. Bella is going to be in my life for a long time. I'm going to make sure of that.

2,472.


	2. Author's note

A/N: This is for my first chapter of Love and Dance. So everyone, this is my first story ever so please be merciful. I'm not going to update regularly until November ending because I have exams but I will try to. This story just came to my head and I had to write it. The whole thing is not complete in my head so I would appreciate it if you review and give me ideas. Also Edward and Bella have awesome chemistry so this could get in their way of speaking when they need to. Yes, also, if someone can guess Edward's career, you get a detailed teaser of Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own a lovely imagination.


	3. 2: Spanish Inquisition and First date

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy. The next should be up on Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own a laptop full of past questions for my exams.**

Spanish Inquisition and First date.

BPOV

Stepping into my apartment on Saturday evening, after spending the day with Edward meets me with Angela standing with her arms akimbo. She is tapping her foot and looks extremely curious not at all as worried as I thought she would be.

"And where have you been?" She demands.

"I'm an adult, Angela; I can be wherever I want."

"Do you know, except that extremely vague text from you yesterday, I haven't heard a word from you?"

"I was with someone." I say and attempt to walk away. But Angela grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"And where do you think you're going? I want details." She sings.

Angela is my best friend and has been since I was twelve. We've always done stuff together despite the fact that we're extremely different. Angela was always the geeky girl, always reading with huge glasses and braces; I was on the cheerleading squad and had numerous boyfriends throughout high school. But we were best of friends, Angela had helped me through the worst time of my life and so I owe her big time. She's a lot different now, though. She had eye surgery and got rid of the glasses, the braces did their job and her teeth are awesome. She also has the best boyfriend in the entire planet, Ben Cheney. Ben is the owner of Eclipse and he's awesome. He has blonde hair, green eyes and a great body. Not that I'm checking him out or anything. But he's really nice, funny and loves Angela to bits. He's also not one of those boyfriends who try to take a best friend's place in their girlfriend's lives. Ben lets Angela and I have girl time and also spends some time with me. Just to talk, not necessarily about Angela. I can actually say he is my friend.

One major trait of Angela is that she's a major pest. She's curious about every single detail of my life and is like a mother hen. She never wants to let me out of her sight. That's why she never gave up her keys when she moved out of the apartment. So I can wake up any morning and see Angela prancing about, cooking in my kitchen. And now if I don't tell her about Edward, she'll give me the Spanish Inquisition for sure.

"So… I met a guy at the bar yesterday." I say.

"Uh-uh, I noticed. He was really hot." She winks at me, smiling happily obviously waiting for more.

"And we danced then went to his house, had awesome sex and spent today together." I smile at my short summary.

"No, no, that won't do. I want _details_." She emphasizes.

"Okay, so I saw him and you're right, he's extremely hot. We talked for a bit then danced. I have never danced with anyone like him. He's amazing. It was like we knew each other and god, he made me so wet." I spew out.

"Go on." She insists.

"Well, we danced and then I suggested we go to his house and we did. The sex was amazing, really never had anything like it. And I've had a lot of sex."

"I know. But, if it was a one night stand, why did you spend the whole day together?"

"I really don't think it was a one night stand. We have each other's numbers and today was great, we didn't want to let go and he promised to call."

"Doesn't mean he will." She told me in a warning tone. As usual, Angie was looking out for me.

"I know, but I think he's different. We just…connected. And I've never felt that way with anyone before." I confess.

"Wow, you sound deep."

"Yeah, I guess I've fallen. Hard."

"So…what's his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Really? I swear, I've heard that name somewhere before. What does he do?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?" She yells. "You spent the whole day with some guy and he's still a stranger?"

"I know. We just didn't talk much about ourselves. I didn't want to have to get into my parents, you know."

"Yes, I understand. But if this Edward calls, it means he wants more and you'll eventually have to go there."

"I know, Angie. Believe me I do. But I'll cross that bridge when it comes."

"Okay. But I know I've heard the name Edward Cullen before, now where was it?" She scrunches up her eyebrows as she gets deep in thought.

"Well, I'm gonna get changed and start on dinner. You staying?" I say.

She nods, obviously really concentrating on where she's heard Edward's name. I walk away to my room and pull of Edward's clothes inhaling his scent before I toss them in the hamper. I pull on some shorts and a tank top before heading to the kitchen and bring out a pack of chicken from the fridge. I'm a very experiment based cook but my meals always turn out great. Today, I want to make boiled chicken, vegetable sauce and boiled rice. I saw it in some foreign recipe book online.

As I set about preparing the meal, Angela enters the kitchen to join me. Angela is a great cook and I love cooking and eating with her.

"So, did you remember when you heard his name?" I asked. I was actually curious.

"Not really. I know it was in the credits of some dance movie, though."

"He's an actor?"  
>"No. Just someone who does behind the stage work, I guess."<p>

"Oh well. I'll ask him when next we see." I reply. So Edward works in movies, I really wonder exactly what he does.

"So, what're you cooking?"

"Rice, chicken and veggie sauce."

"What can I do?" She asks, eagerly. Angie loves cooking almost as much as I do and I love cooking. It's something I really enjoy doing; cooking, baking and reading. I love those things.

"You can start up with the rice. Just parboil it." I ask.

We get to work and when the final result turns up, it's amazing. I have leftovers which I keep to myself. I give Angie the recipe, though so she can make it for herself and Ben who she lives with.

After Angie leaves, I put in a load of laundry, then settle on the couch and start with some work. I'm doing some designs for some clients who I'm almost done with. Just some finishing touches. I really hope I get another client soon because I can't stand having no work when Mike turn up to my office. As I get busy, my phone rings and it's Edward.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi, how's the rest of your day been?"  
>"Cool. I'm working now."<p>

"Oh, am I bothering you? I can call later." He sounds a bit nervous.

"Nope. What did you want to talk about?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me."

"Go out? Like a date?"

"Yes. Like a date."

"Isn't that kind of weird considering the fact that we've already had sex?"

"I guess. But I really want to take you out and you know, do things the proper way. And I'd like to know more about you."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow evening. I was thinking we'd go for a movie then out to dinner or something."  
>"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll be ready by five-thirty?"<p>

"That's good. I'd pick you up but I don't know your address."

I recite my address to him and then we hang up. Edward and I are going on an actual date, which means he wants more with me. I was right; Edward is different. He doesn't want only sex with me. I quickly finish up my work then finish with the laundry before I go to bed.

BPOV

Angela and I are rapidly going through my clothes. I can't find anything to wear for my date with Edward in one and a half hours. I know it needs to be casual but it also needs to be catchy and I simply can't see anything good enough. Ben was assisting us before but when I kept rejecting everything he chose, he went to watch TV.

"What about this?" Angie's words pull me out of my mind and I turn to her. She's holding a dark blue blouse which is great. It has short sleeves made of lace and so is the chest area until the beginning of my boobs, the rest of the top is a mixture of lace and normal material, fitted tightly on my body. She paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans. It was the perfect outfit.

"Oh, Angie! You're a genius." I exclaim. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." I quickly leave my bedroom and rush into my bathroom. I brush my teeth, shower and wash my hair. When I leave the bathroom, Angela is armed with a hairdryer and lingerie. I quickly get dressed in the black lace bra and panties she's chosen then settle so she can do my hair and make-up. She does my hair down and holds up some part in pins. The main wave of my hair isn't altered though. Knowing, I don't use much make-up, Angela simply applies mascara and colourless lip gloss. I get dressed in my outfit including a pair of black flats which I adore. When I look in the mirror, I look great. The doorbell rings and I quickly rush about to get my purse ready.

I get downstairs and see Edward and Ben in a conversation. Edward is holding a bunch of white roses which are actually my favourite flowers.

"Hey," I interrupt.

"Hi." Edward stands up to come and meet me. "You look amazing." He says then kisses me on the cheek. He offers me the flowers, saying, "These are for you."

"Thanks, they're amazing." I quickly leave to find a vase and put them in water.

When I return, Angela is downstairs so I quickly make the introductions.

"Edward, this is my best friend, Angela and her boy friend, Ben. Guys, this is Edward."  
>They quickly exchange greetings, then I say my goodbyes before Edward and I leave.<p>

EPOV

Bella is out to kill me. Her clothes are a major tease. She is wearing a blouse made of scrap called lace which practically shows all her skin and just teases me with glimpses of lace covered skin. Her jeans emphasize the slimness of her legs and her feet are in flats. She looks so beautiful, it hurts. My dick, to be specific. But tonight, no sex. I want to have a normal date and show her that I'm interested in more than sex with her. I want an actual relationship. I open my car door for her, just as my mother trained me and get into the car. We're going to the movies first of all.

"So, tell me about Angela." I say.

"Oh, she's been my best friend for ages. I moved to a small town in Washington when I was twelve and Angela was the only one who talked to the 'new girl'. We've been best friends ever since and we're completely different. Actually, the only thing we have in common is our love for reading and cooking. Nothing else."

"That sounds great. It must be wonderful to have a friend that close."

"Yeah, it is. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without her. What about you? Any best friends?"

"Well, my closest friends are my brother and my brother in law. We understand each other perfectly well. No one's ever got me like they do." I confess to her. I know I'm avoiding saying Emmett and Jasper's names but I don't want her to make the connection. Not yet anyway.

The rest of the drive is filled with conversation about things we like best and I realize that white roses are her favourite flowers so I made a great choice tonight. I let Bella pick the movie for tonight and she picks a romantic comedy, 'The Proposal'. I buy us popcorn and drinks and then we go on to the theatre. The movie's actually interesting and Bella and I hold hands for the entire time. I enjoy the soft feel of her tiny hand in mine. Bella is really small, actually. Because of her level of confidence and sexual expertise, I didn't pay much attention before but now, its extremely clear and I see that she has the stature of a dancer, petite yet graceful. If I hadn't already taken her, it would feel like child molestation to want to have her at all. But her body is amazing and erotic. I am almost addicted.

After the movie, we head to my favourite Italian restaurant, La Bella Italia, I hope she likes Italian food because I love it. We head into the restaurant and to the counter. The hostess smiles brightly at me, waiting expectantly.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

"Reservation under Cullen, please."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, follow me." She leads the way and we follow. I'm still holding Bella's hand. She leads us to the exact table I order; one on the rooftop which gives us an excellent view of the city and we can feel fresh breeze. It also gives us privacy from the rest of the patrons in the restaurant.

We sit and the hostess says, "I'll send your server right up."

"Thank you." I reply.

"Edward, she's so hitting on you." Bella whispers as the hostess walks away.

"Really? Are you jealous?" I tease her.

A faint blush stains her cheeks and she replies saucily, "Nope. She can have you if she wants."

I place my hand over my heart dramatically and say, "I'm shattered."

She lets out a laugh just as the server approaches. The server is a young woman with a skip in her step and she arrives at our table grinning, brightly.

"I'm Amber, I'll be your server for tonight. What can I get you?"

"Bella?" I turn to her.

She smiles and responds, "A Coke, please."

"A Pepsi." I say.

"Are you ready to make your order?" Amber asks.

"No, not yet." I say.

When she leaves, Bella exclaims, "You prefer Pepsi over Coke?"

"No, just wanted to see your reaction."

She repeats my action of placing her hand over her heart and says dramatically, "I was scared. I mean, no matter how much I like Pepsi, Coke is always better to me."

"I know, I feel the same way." Well, that was one thing we had in common.

When Amber returns with our drinks, we've already decided what to order. I order a Tiramisu while Bella orders a Focaccia with tomatoes.

"So this is the part where we ask to know more about each other, right?" She asks after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, any dark secrets for me to know about?"  
>"Well, I like sex. A lot." She says.<p>

I choke and sputter out some of my Pepsi. "What?" Maybe I hadn't heard right.

"You heard me right. I prefer to admit what I like unlike most people. And I actually like sex."

"Does that mean you've had a lot of it? I mean, you must have had a lot of it to determine that you actually like it."

"That's not exactly the best thing to tell a guy on a date but yes. I've had a lot of sex."

"I think that just makes me like you more than I already do."

"Really that seems weird. I'd think you'd get offended or something."

"Nope, it just makes you more sexy."

"Uh-uh." She said sarcastically, lifting her eyebrows.

"Really. I guess that's where your extreme sexual confidence comes from."

"You think I have extreme sexual confidence?"

"Yup, it's practically oozing out."

She laughs again, that awesome turn-on laugh. And yes, it goes straight to my dick.

Amber arrives with our food and as we eat, Bella and I talk more about our like for sex and what exactly we prefer. It's not exactly first date conversation but it's us and I love it. It also turns out we have a lot in common. After eating we order desert which is Cantucci and hot chocolate.

Watching Bella eat desert is simply erotic. The way her lips curve around her spoon and take in the food is a complete turn on. I think she's seduces me, though. After desert, we take a walk on the rooftop. The light breeze blowing through her hair makes her look like a goddess and I want to run my hands through her hair. This is officially the best date I've ever had.

I drive Bella home when we're done. The ride is filled with music blaring from my speakers, apparently she likes loud music, rap to be specific. When we get to her apartment, I walk her to her door and she invites me in. For sex.

"Bella, no, not today. I just want us to do things the proper way."

She raises her eyebrows and it looks like she's asking, "Are you rejecting me?"

"No, Bella, I want you, believe me but like I said, a normal date."

"Okay." Then she places her lips on mine and I almost push her against the wall and lose control the feel of her lips on mine is amazing. Her lips her soft and her taste is like woman and the desert we just had. I part my lips and probe mine with her tongue, she opens up and our tongues play for dominance. When we part, our breaths are ragged and I'm sporting a total hard-on. But I'm sticking to my decision.

"Goodnight, Bella." I say.

"Goodnight, Edward." She says then steps into her apartment. The night has left me with one conclusion. I'm falling hard for Bella Swan.

**A/N: Guess Edward's career and get a teaser of the reveal. See you soon. Thanks for reading.**


	4. 3: Alice and Relationships

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Thanks so much to all who read my story. When I saw the stats, I was touched beyond belief. Thanks so much, especially those who've put the story on their favourites or on alert. I really appreciate it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Twireader81: My first reviewer and author of one of my most favourite fanfics. Check it out if you aren't reading it. It's 'Summer Vacation'. Thanks a lot!**

**Kat198424: Kat198424 alerted the story and made it one of her (I think Kat's a she) favourites. I really appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Santa Muerte: She made this story her favourite. Thank you so much!**

**Courtney518: She alerted the story. I really appreciate it. More than you know. Thanks.**

**To all the rest who read, again, thank you. Reviews are highly appreciated and needed. Remember, I would love ideas. So…please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do have my last examination paper on November 18. I know, right?**

**Sorry for the long ass A/N, I just needed to say this.**

**Now to the story, enjoy!**

**3. Alice and Amazing.**

**BPOV**

I think I'm going to bail work and go to Edward's or something. I haven't gotten any new clients and I've finished up all my old work. Today is extremely boring and I'm exhausted from sitting and waiting for work. Edward and I have gotten really close. We haven't had sex since after the first night, three weeks ago. Edward wants to go slow and normal or something but he can't deny that the chemistry between us is overflowing. Sometimes, I just want to reach out and jump his bones. The truth is, Edward is extremely sexy, like sex is dripping from all his features. His sex hair which always looks like he just had someone running their hand through it, turns me on. So do the sight of his lips. Edward has very sexy lips. They're slim and light pink and whenever they're touching my body, my response is instant wetness. I love his broad shoulders, abs and lean biceps. His six pack looks extremely natural not over-emphasized. His happy trail simply leads me to what I dream about every night; his humongous cock. I haven't ever forgotten his enormous size. He's the only man who's ever completely filled me up and brought such intense pleasure. I could worship his body all day long but his personality is more amazing. Edward is so different from anyone else I've ever known. He likes to talk about sex like I do, he listens to everything I say including the stupid unimportant things. He likes the fact that I show myself completely not hiding anything in. I don't hide my love for sex or my love for rap and cooking and reading. I don't hide me and Edward accepts it all but I wonder for how long. When he discovers the rest, will he still want me?

My thoughts are interrupted by the blaring of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bella Swan who works for Newton H. Designs?" A chirpy female voice says into the phone. Her voice is light and she sounds energetic.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm Alice Whitlock and my husband, Jasper and I are moving to Chicago so we've a house but it needs redecoration. Both the interior and the exterior. Please, please tell me you're free because we've had a lot of recommendation and seen some of your work so you're just perfect for the job." She recites quickly and excitedly. I can practically feel her tension as she awaits my answer.

"Actually, right now, I'm looking for work so yes I'm free but are you in Chicago so we can meet and I see the house and discuss? So I know exactly what I have to work with."

"Oh, thank God. Yes, Jazz and I are in Chicago so we can meet for lunch today by say, 1:30 or 2:oo."

"Yes, that works perfectly for me. Where will we be meeting?"

Alice replies me with some café which is a little on the outskirts of town. However, she promises me that the food is awesome and the bill is on her no matter how much I argue. We also exchange cell numbers so we'd be able to call when needed. I'm actually excited to work with Alice, she sounds amazing and very bubbly. Somehow, like Angie can be at times. Working with her feels like it'd be awesome.

When it's 1:00, I prepare myself to leave the office. I pack a folder to show them some them themes and know if their work would feature in any of that. I leave my office by 1:15 and when I walk out to the reception, I inform my secretary, Lauren to make space in my schedule for possible Alice meetings. Yes, I have no work but some clients are having grand openings for their houses and want me to attend so I would be recognized so those are in my schedule.

I get into my car in the parking lot and set the directions to the café in my GPS. As I follow directions, my mind drifts back to Edward, despite how close we've gotten there's still a lot we don't know about each other. Like, I have no idea what he does for a living. He knows I design houses but the topic of his occupation has never come up. It's pretty obvious that he's very rich though so he either has a large trust fund or he is a hidden celebrity considering the fact that Angela swears she's seen his name on TV. Getting to the café is easy since I paid attention to the GPS. The building is pretty medium-sized and looks very flashy. I walk in and ask for Whitlock. I'm led to a table in a small corner of the restaurant in which a small dark haired lady is bouncing on along with a tall, blond haired man. Due to the energy displayed by the woman, I can only guess that it's Alice Whitlock.

On spotting me, she hops up from her chair and offers me her hand saying, "Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice and it's so great to meet you. I totally love the way you're dressed, you look amazing. In fact, I can tell we're going to be great friends." She says the words like she'd in a race to get them out the fastest.

I take her hand and say, "Hi." I can say much; I'm pretty amazed by the amount of energy she's exuding.

Jasper stands up and pulls Alice back while offering me his hand saying, "I'm sorry. Alice can be a lot, at times. I'm Jasper Whitlock and it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. I've heard a lot about you." He has a charming Southern drawl which almost makes me swoon. Almost being the key word. Can't swoon when I have Edward around.

I take his hand and say, "Thanks, same here. Please call me Bella."

"And you'll call me Jasper." He counters.

I nod and take my seat across them. A while later our server appears and we give our orders. I order a spicy beef and roast potatoes. I love spicy food, so I hope it'll be good. While we wait for the food, the Whitlocks and I get talking about their house. Alice is pretty excited but Jasper those most of the talking because I can actually hear what he says.

"It's a rather large, old house but perfect for us. We love the architecture and the space but the designs aren't us and we'd like to change that. That's where you come in."

"So, exactly what kind of theme would you like to implement?"

"Um…something that's modern yet won't get rid of the old. We don't want to lose sight of the fact that we own an old house."

"Yes, and we'd like a lot of colours. Not crazy colours but not the same dull thing for the whole house. We need it to look alive." Alice chirps in.

"Okay and what about the exterior?"

"The old owners paid absolutely no attention to it. They simply had grass everywhere but we want it different. Maybe, a garden, fountain and somewhere we can have a barbecue or outside meal since we have a pretty large family."

"Oh, you have kids?" I ask, surprised. They are so young, not much older than me, I guess.

"No. I mean, extended family. So sometimes, we host holidays turn by turn so it'll eventually get to us and we want to have outside space to accommodate everyone."

"Nice idea." I say. "What about kids? Do you want any and how many? And how many rooms are in the house?"

"Yes, we'd like about three to four." Jasper looks at Alice for confirmation and she nod eagerly. "And they're seven rooms." Right, the house was big. They must be pretty rich.

"I have some amazing ideas in my head which I have to develop in my head before I let you know. But I do hope, you've got the money to pay for all we'll need to do."

"Yes, we do." They say at the same time. I raise my eyebrows and smile. I really like this couple.

Our food arrives and we get to eating. The beef is really spicy to my satisfaction and the potatoes are roasted to the optimum. Alice was right; the food is awesome. As we eat, we talk about more ideas for their house. They've actually already moved from San Francisco but are staying in a rented house until their real house is ready which they want to be soon. They basically want a comfortable house which they can live in for the rest of their lives or until they're old or something. When I'm done with lunch, I promise to call when I'm ready to go and see their house and then I leave to go to the office and do some work.

**_LaD_**

**EPOV **

I'm doing my laundry when my sister, Alice calls me and she's mighty excited about something.

"Hey, Ali, what's up?"

"Edward, you should call more often, you know. You suck as a brother." She says.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you called to tell me something not talk about my calling pattern."

"You're right. I met an amazing person, today."

"Really, who is it?"

"Well, you know Jazz and I have moved to Chicago already but our actual house is not yet ready so we called a decorator so we can get to work and move in as fast as possible."

"Okay, so who's the person?"

"The decorator, of course! Her name is Bella Swan and she's awesome. She's so beautiful, I think I might be jealous. But she's so smart and friendly and cool and her fashion sense is awesome. I just know we're going to be great friends."

Alice met Bella? And likes her? That is just too weird.

"That sounds great Alice but how did you know about her?" I ask.

"Well, she did Kate and Mark's houses and they told me about her so I called her office and she said she was actually free to take us up. You have no idea how glad I was. When she showed for lunch, well, I've never quite liked someone so much." Alice sounds extremely excited about Bella and I want to tell her that Bella is my girlfriend but we haven't exactly classified ourselves yet. We're dating but I haven't asked Bella to be my girlfriend so Alice can't know yet. But when she finds out, she'll be mad that I didn't tell her, at first.

"Well, Alice, that sounds great. You're always quite choosy with people so it's cool that you met someone you like so much." I try to put actual enthusiasm in my words but I'm too worried about how I'll broach the subject that Alice is my sister to Bella.

"Are you alright? You sound preoccupied." Alice tells me.

"No, I'm fine. I just can't wait to see you on Saturday."

"I can't wait either. Are you bringing a date, Edward?"

"Maybe."

"Really? That amazing!" She exclaims. I can practically see her bouncing in excitement. "Who is she? Do I know her? She must be great to have caught your eye."

"You'll meet her if she comes on Saturday, Alice. Calm down and wait, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. So what's she like?"

"She's amazing. She's beautiful and funny and just perfect for me. No one has ever been that way before. I'm falling so hard for her, Alice."

"Edward, I'm so happy for you." I can hear the joy in her voice and I smile in response. "But does she know…about what you do?"

"No, not yet. And I'm sort of nervous to tell her. No one's ever reacted well before."

"Edward, I know you really like her but if she can't accept you then she's not the one for you. Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Yes, Alice. I will."

"Okay. I'm really glad we moved to Chicago, Edward."

"Same here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I really can't wait to meet your girlfriend." With the way Alice sounds, you'd think it was her girlfriend I was bringing on Saturday.

"She's not my girlfriend yet Alice."

"Yet, being the operative word means that she'll be soon. At least before Saturday, right?"

"Right, Alice. If she says yes, that is."

"Of course she'll say yes. You'll see, I'm always right."

"Whatever. She'll probably soon be here. Talk to you later, Alice."

"Okay, Edward. Bye."

"Bye." And then I hang up. So I have to ask Bella to be my girlfriend and to the family barbecue on Saturday. I was almost sure Bella would say yes but what if she didn't? I had fallen so hard for Bella that I had no idea how I would cope if she didn't want to be with me anymore especially if it's because of my career. The sound of the doorbell interrupts my thoughts and I know its Bella.

I open the door and I see my hopefully soon-to be girlfriend standing outside. She's dressed in a pair of capris and a black cleavage exposing blouse.

"Hey," I say and give her a light kiss on the lips. She smiles brightly as we walk into my house.

"Guess what happened to me today." She says excitedly.

"What?"

"I met some amazing people."

"At work?" She couldn't be talking about Alice, could she? Could Bella and Alice really like each other that much?

"Yup. So I was bored out of my mind and even planning to cut work when an Alice Whitlock called me. Apparently, she and her husband have moved to Chicago but their original house isn't ready yet and they heard a lot about me so they could to ask me to work with them. I went to lunch with them and they're so amazing. Alice is extremely energetic and talks way too fast but she's perfect the way she is. And Jasper just balances her out and has this amazing Southern drawl…" Huh? "…which would have made me swoon if I wasn't with you." "Whew! My entire body relaxed with relief. I was scared for a moment there.

"Well, they sound amazing. But I have to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?" She looks a bit wary and maybe worried.

"It's not something bad."

"Oh, okay. I was scared for a moment there." See! We had so much in common and even had the same thoughts.

"It's about Alice and me."

"She's not your ex-girlfriend, is she?"

"No! Nothing like that. Actually, she's my sister."

"Huh? But your surname is Cullen and hers is Whitlock."

"She was a Cullen before she married Jasper."  
>"Oh. Wait, are you telling me I had lunch with the owner of A. Cullock Designs today and I had no idea?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Wait, is Emmett Cullen your brother?"<br>"Yes." She sounds a bit awed now.

"Then Rosalie Hale is your sister in-law? And Carlisle and Esme Cullen are your parents?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. That is so amazing. Are they really as perfect as the media makes them to be?"  
>"No, they're normal human beings like you and I."<p>

"You're not normal! If you're related to Emmett, the triple time Super Bowl champion and Rosalie, the model and Alice, the designer, and Carlisle the genius surgeon and Esme, the interior designer then you're definitely not normal!" She says this all in one breathe. Her expression tells me that she finds this all extremely unbelievable. I am glad that Bella hadn't made the connection before though; it means she isn't after me for my fame or something. She just wants me for me and that is just another reason why she is amazing.

"Bella, I'm normal. Being related to them doesn't make me any different from the Edward you've always known."  
>"Right." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.<p>

"I'm serious, Bella. Besides, I wanted to ask you something anyway."  
>"What is it?"<p>

"We're having a family barbecue on Saturday at my parents' house and I was hoping you'd come with me as my girlfriend."

"But I'm not your girlfriend." Bella has a sly smirk on her face and she's waiting expectantly. I decide to play dumb.

"What?"

"You haven't asked me, Edward. Right now, we're just dating." She qualifies, unabashedly.

"Bella Swan, would you be my girlfriend?" I try to sound nonchalant but my heart is actually pounding. I'm nervous that she'll say no.

"Yes. Are you actually nervous?" she asks, looking shocked.

"If I say yes, would you change your answer to no?" There's a large grin on my face.

"Edward, just to make it more obvious than it is. I really like you and there is no way I could have said no."

I respond by kissing her. Her plump lips are soft against mine and when my tongue pries into her mouth, she lets me have control. Her mouth tastes unique, the Bella taste I've become quite accustomed to in these three weeks we've spent together. My hands move to her body gently. I love the feel of her skin; it's so soft and pliant. My fingers move to graze her breast and her response is immediate. Bella's tiny hand reaches to grab my hard-on. She quickly unzips my jeans and pulls them down. Her lips pull away from mine and she lowers herself to her knees.

Suddenly, it clicks in my head what's about to happen and I pull Bella up as quickly as possible. We can't have sex when I've not told her about my career. I need to tell her first.

"What is it? We're together now, Edward, what more do you need?" She's sounds angry with me and I don't blame her. I'm mad at myself too.

"I'm sorry; we still need to talk about something."

"What on earth do we have to talk about?" She stands up from the couch we're sitting on and walks to the kitchen, all the while saying, "Really, Edward? What is it? I'm here dieing for you and it seems that we can _finally_ have sex and now you're stopping us again. This is freaking frustrating."

I've followed her to the kitchen and watch as she ransacks my drawers and pulls out a mug, tea bag, milk and sugar. She also puts some water into the electric kettle then turns to look at me, waiting.

"I'm actually sorry, Bella but you don't have to freak out on me." My own blood has begun to boil.

She slumps and says, "I really don't have the strength to fight with you, Edward. What do you want to talk about?"

"I…it's just important that you know this before we go any further, Bella."

"Okay." She says in agreement. "What is it?"

"My career, you've never asked what I do for a living."

"That's true. What on earth do you do for a living, Edward?" She asks, genuinely.

**A/N: Is that a cliffie? Does anyone actually want to know what Edward does? Review and let me know what you think. Besides, ideas are always welcome. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could but the cliffie was a must. If you guess what Edward does correctly, you get a teaser. Offer's still up. Should update soon, either Wednesday or Thursday, see ya!  
><strong>


	5. 4: Edward and Dance

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is a day later than I promised but RL kicked my ass and I couldn't write when I planned to. It's only a day however so here it is. Um…shout outs to:**

**kkitten88: She put my story on alert. And she made it her favourite. Thank you so much! I am very grateful!**

**peaceeloveeandddimitri5: She added LaD to her favourite stories. Thanks a lot!**

**Angel: She guessed Edward's career but doesn't have a fanfiction profiles so I couldn't send the teaser to her. Angel, when you create your page, PM me so I give you a teaser of another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The beginning of this chapter didn't come out like I wanted but I hope you'll enjoy. Lemon ahead! Anyway, to the story…enjoy! **

**4. Edward and Dance.**

**BPOV**

I wait eagerly for Edward to respond to my question. I have wondered about his career for a while now.

"I dance." He replies.

"Dance? Like ballet?" I ask.

"No, just dance. And I mainly choreograph like for movies or programs."

"Oh! Angela told me she saw your name on the credits of some movie. I didn't even remember to ask you."

"So, what do you think?"

"About the fact that you dance?  
>"Yes."<p>

"I think it's great. I love dancing myself so it's amazing that dancing is your career. The truth is that for me, my career was a choice between design and dance. I chose design because I didn't want to make dance become something I gain money from. If I got hurt because of it I could end up hating it and I can't risk dance like that. It means too much to me."

"So…you're telling me that you find it fine that I dance as a career and dancing is also a passion of yours?"

"Yes." I reply.

He looks like he's in shock then says, "I was so worried that you wouldn't accept that part of me."

"Why not?" Now it's my turn to look shocked. Why on earth would I not accept that he found passion in something as wonderful as dancing? Infact, it is one of the many things we have in common.

"No one I've ever dated before has. They all think it's not manly to dance. It's a major reason why I've not had many successful relationships."

"So, you expected that I'd be like them? Is that why you're just telling me?"

"I hoped to God, you wouldn't. Bella, you're so different from anyone I've ever dated before and I care so much for you that I can't stand to lose you. I didn't tell you because I wanted to have had at least enough time in case I lost you when I told you."

"So, what made you trust enough to tell me?"  
>"Alice. She told me that if you couldn't accept me for whom I am then you aren't the one for me. So I hoped a lot that you would accept because I've never been with anyone like you, Bella and I can't stand to lose you."<p>

"Same goes here. If I would lose you because I can't accept the fact that you dance then I would force myself to accept it. I can't lose you either, Edward. I also care that much for you." I say.

Edward smiles and nods his head in agreement. We sit in silence because we have no idea what to say but it's a comfortable silence. That kind of silence that very few people don't end up feeling uncomfortable with.

"So, do you have regular classes or classes only when you have actors to train?"

"I have classes almost everyday. But you're usually at work when I do so you didn't know about it."

**EPOV**

"What do you do in those classes? And where do you hold them?" She asks. She's actually curious. She wants to know more about this part of me. It's not a pretence, Bella genuinely accepts me.

"Well, I have my own dance studio where I have my classes. We don't only dance there, we try to improve our creative side because it's needed when you want to form your own dance."

"The actors you teach, do you come up with dances for them?"

"Yes. I mainly try to implement what their movie is about and incorporate it to the dance. I also work with their soundtrack which they have to give me a while before we start practice."

"Have you done any major movies?"

"No, not really. I'm waiting for a big one to hit me suddenly though it may never happen. But I enjoy teaching my class. They all have their various talents and can come up with extremely great dances at times. I would be content to teach for as long as I need to."

"The people you teach? Do they do any major dances together like as a group?"  
>"Yes, there are some competitions they partake in with other classes from other states. Sometimes we just present at a program to which we're invited."<br>"You're not the only teacher, are you?"

"Of course not. There are about twelve other instructors. The students are divided into various groups. It's kind of like school, where you start from one class and move to another if your grades are good enough. They have examinations at the end of each six months and move on if they pass well enough."  
>"How many classes are there?"<br>"Four or five. The fifth one is for those who are too good to be in other classes because they intimidate the other dancers. So we remove them and train them separately. That's the class I teach."  
>"It must take a lot to maintain."<p>

"Well, monetary wise, classes aren't for free so we get enough money from there. Otherwise, the dancers are mature and have a lot of talent so it's easy to maintain." I say. "But no matter how hard it can be at times. I'd rather teach than do anything else. It's something that satisfies me to the full. Not everyone finds their ideal job in life."

"You're right. I guess, when you're happy doing what you're doing, the costs don't really matter." She agrees with me.

"Exactly." As soon as I say the words, Bella suddenly looks to the kettle which was done a while ago. She grabs it and pours the water into her cup then makes herself a cup of tea. Apparently, she takes her tea with milk and sugar. I watch her every move as she makes the tea. Bella is extremely graceful. Her movements are fluid and they turn me on. Well, Bella can turn me in by simply standing. So, it doesn't surprise me that I wasn't to finish where we left off.

"Why are you watching me?" she asks. I hadn't realized that she knew I was doing so.

"You look beautiful." I confess.

"I look beautiful making tea?" She sounds incredulous.

"You look beautiful doing anything." Again, she lets out that straight to my dick laugh.

"You're crazy. I can't look beautiful doing everything!" She protests.

"Yes you do."  
>"No, I don't. What about…" she pauses for a while to think about what she could use to contradict me. "…Aha! Using the bathroom! I couldn't look beautiful using the bathroom."<br>"Maybe, no one else does but I'm sure you do."

She opens her eyes wide and stares unbelievably at me. "You're crazy. That's pretty much obvious. I can't argue with a crazy person." She shakes her head and goes back to her tea. She picks it up then walks into the living room. I follow. I'm addicted to Bella in an unnatural way. It's not normal to want someone this much within this short period. But Bella is different. I wouldn't be normal if I didn't want her the way I do.

**_LaD_**

We talk for a long time about dancing and how much we enjoy it. I tell her a lot about my classes. The times I hold them and what my students are like. One thing I discovered is that Bella is someone who knows dance. She dissects everything I tell her and a problem which I had no idea how to solve; Bella could tell me the solution. She advices me about my students and I can go to bed knowing things will be better tomorrow. She may not be a professional dancer but she is aware of it inside her. She is one person I have met who is simply in tune with the act of dance. By the time we are done talking, it's around six in the evening.

"So…you wanna order some pizza for dinner?" I ask her. I'm pretty hungry and I'm sure she is too.

"Definitely. I'm starving." Was her reply. "I want chicken and pepper toppings. What toppings do you like?"

"Anything with meat. Do you like cheese on your pizza?" I ask in return.

"No. I like spicy food so cheese spoils the equation."  
>"You like spicy food? That's really cool."<br>"You think so? Some people think I'm really weird for feeling that way." I laughed then picked up the phone to order the pizza. I ordered the BBQ chicken with extra peppers for Bella and pepperoni with garlic and roasted peppers for myself. I ordered from Jasper's pizzeria; Checkers. Jasper owns a string of restaurants all around the States and Checkers is my favourite. They would combine anything you ask them, there is practically no menu. Whatever you want as a topping would be delivered and they are really fast.

After ordering the pizza, Bella began to do some work for Alice and Jasper's house. She outlined exactly what she thought would be good for them. Looking at the list and diagrams she compiled, I thought it would be perfect for the old and modern they wanted to combine. She is doing an excellent job.

"Do you think I should add more to their garden except a barbecue spot and a fountain? I don't want to add anything to modern because they want a balance between old and new. From what they've said, you can see the age in the wall of the building so that would be obvious in the garden since they don't want to change it."  
>"I suppose it won't hurt to add a private area where they can have dinner or do whatever they want and not be seen. Just a small romantic spot."<br>"That's a great idea. And I could make it a bit old-fashioned to add a unique taste to the garden. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Just as I reply, the doorbell rings so it's probably our pizza. I go to the door and pay for it. Bella ordered a small pizza while I ordered a medium sized. When I return to the living room, Bella has set two bottles of Coke for us with glasses and paper plates. As soon as I set the pizza on the table, she's opening her pizza and picking out two slices. I suppose she's really hungry. I smile then set on my own pizza. After gulping down the slices, she blushes then says, "Sorry." The blush on her skin is amazing. Bella is very pale and any colour with her skin is a beautiful stand out. Seeing the light red spread over the skin is almost the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"It's no problem. Feel free to express yourself around me." I wag my eyebrows at her suggestively.

Guess what? She let out her usual straight to my dick laugh and I get more turned on than I already am.

"So, do you want to do anything after swallowing your slices of pizza?" I ask her.

She sticks out her tongue like a child's but what goes to my mind are other things that tongue could be doing right now.

"Well, I was wondering whether you could take me to your dance studio."  
>"Now?" I'm surprised yet happy that she's so interested in what I do.<p>

"Yes. If it's not too late. I mean the earlier, the better, right?"

"Right. Okay, no problem." We eat the rest of the meal in silence as Bella starts working again. When we are done eating, Bella decides to go and 'freshen up' while I brush my teeth and get the keys for the studio ready. Bella comes out of the bathroom looking refreshed. She's obviously washed her face and redone her hair. As always, she looks beautiful.

We head out to my car and I start the drive to my studio. Bella connects her iPod to my car stereo and she starts us on a rap marathon. The music is actually okay if you ignore the amount of 'fuck's and other swear words. Bella is however, obviously, enjoying herself. She's nodding her head and jiggling her body especially her breasts as she dances to the music. I smile. Bella is very unique. No other woman would want to express herself freely like Bella does. Bella's belief is that if you can't accept her then it's your problem not hers. I admire this so much about her.

When we arrive at the studio, I open the door and when she steps in, the look of awe on her face is amazing.

**BPOV **

Edward's studio is a masterpiece work of art. It's very big with a lot of space but what amazes me is the design. It's so intricate. The walls curve in and out as does the ceiling. The walls have different colours and the mirrors around the room are perfect for measuring how well you dance. The way the stairs which lead upstairs curve is not understandable. The stairs go up and down dipping continuously. Yet they somehow end up with you upstairs. When we get to a particular room upstairs, Edward uses a code to open the door and set the atmosphere inside. When we enter, the room is cool, dim lighted and there's soft music playing. I smile, knowing that this is Edward classroom.

"This is your room, right?" I ask.

"Yes." He says softly. "Do you want to dance with me Bella?"

"Yes." I reply. He takes my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. He sets the music to a sing which we can tango to.

We begin to move. As we dance, our bodies move in synchronization again. Whatever move I make, Edward is ready to return. When I wrap my legs around him, he holds me tight not wanting to move. I feel his hard cock rubbing against me and I get wet.

"Edward, are we going to keep on dancing or not?" I squeeze out.

He lets me go and we keep gliding across the floor. The music doesn't seem to stop and I can let go of him. Our bodies are extremely close and I can feel every inch of him pressing into me. Edward and I are connected in the art of dance. We know exactly what to do with each other. When he suddenly twirls me around, my body knows that it's supposed to turn and return to Edward and press against him. Our dance steps are not the normal tango steps but we know what to do.

When the song ends, Edward and I are pressed extremely close to each other and breathing heavily. Suddenly, his lips swoop down on mine and I'm grabbing his butt and pulling his hard cock to my wet, aching pussy.

Edward leads me to a mat on the floor with our lips still joined. I begin to unbutton his shirt as fast as I can but he holds my fingers and stops me.

"No rushing, Bella. I want to savour every inch of you." He whispers in my ears.

I return to his shirt and finish the rest of the buttons. Pulling off his shirt reveals his amazing chest to me. But before I can reach out and touch him, he pulls off my blouse and begins to slowly nibble on my shoulders. I fall to the mat and Edward follows. The mat isn't hard yet not soft. It's just fine. I unbuckle his belt and pull off his jeans and briefs before he comes back to my skin. His lips on my shoulder move to my breast and Edward slips his hands under my back to unclasp my bra. He pulls the bra off and his lips move to the side of my left breast. His tongue is sticking out his lips and trailing against my breast. His lips proceed slowly to my nipple. His mouth encloses it in his mouth and his teeth bite me lightly yet continuously. The sensation goes straight to my pussy and I buck against him.

Immediately, Edward pulls himself off me and says, "Relax and enjoy the feeling, Bella. Let me please you." I try to relax my body and Edward returns to my nipple. He begins to suck lightly. His teeth graze me and I can't help but whimper. He's teasing but I'm already soaking wet. When he's done with the left breast, he moves on to the right breast and begins from the side like the last time. This time when he reaches my nipple, he bites aggressively. I moan loudly and grab a tight hold of his shoulders. Edward continues to torture my right breast and I can't stop moving but he doesn't pull away this time. After my breasts, he makes a slow procession to the bottom of my feet. He then trails kisses up my leg till he gets to my inner thighs then he begins nibbling again. He nibbles up till he gets to my pussy then gives my slit a slow lick. He then pulls himself up and kisses me on the lips. I can taste myself on him but our tastes combined are amazing. He suddenly plunges his fingers into my pussy. He starts with two fingers before progressing to three. His thumb is rubbing my clit gently and I can feel the pressure building up in me. Edward's lips are still on mine. His tongue is in my mouth and he is licking all my sensitive oral areas. Actually, I'm a very oral person and I get pleasure from my mouth which no one else does. My mouth is very sensitive which is why I can come from kissing or giving a blow job. Edward knows all the right places to touch though. The kiss is so sensitizing that I can't come from it, rather he teases me with sensations that go straight to my pussy.

The pressure keeps building but Edward isn't allowing me to come. He takes me right to the edge but pulls back at the last moment. I'm trembling from the sensations running through my body. I need to come. When he pulls away from my mouth, I beg.

"Edward…please…I need to…Ah!" I shout as he gives my clit and aggressive flick.

"You need to what?" he asks.

"Um…" I can't remember what as Edward rubs my clit and brings me to the bounds of pleasure and lets me teeter there. I need more pressure and he's aware but torturing me on purpose.

"If you don't tell m what you want, I can't give it to you."

"Oh…please…need to…fuck!" I was almost there but he pulls me back. I can hardly take it anymore. Edward needs to let me come.

"Please, I… need…to come…please…ah!" Edward's thumb applies more pressure and his fingers move faster and curl hitting my most sensitive spot. I fall off the edge. The waves of pleasure hit me again and again as Edward does not pull his fingers out of me. He keeps hitting my G-spot and he's rubbing my sensitive clit harder. As another orgasm hits, my body lifts itself off the mat as I let out an animalistic scream. He pulls his fingers out of me and licks his fingers clean. It turns me on seeing him enjoy my taste like that.

Edward pulls himself up and positions his swollen cock in front of my pussy. My pussy is aching and I'm definitely over-sensitive after the multiple orgasms. But I can't protest. Edward teases me by rubbing himself on my slit; teasing my entrance and making me want him. Despite how amazing his fingers are they could never compare to his giant cock. I get wetter with the thought of his cock inside me.

Suddenly, Edward pushes into me a little. He's not any way near completely in and I wait. He pushes the rest of himself in extremely slowly. Then he stays still.

I buck my hips, trying to get him to move. "Edward…please…more…" I plead.

"Bella, have some patience." He grinds out. I realize that this must be difficult for him too. After all, I had come a lot but he hadn't come at all tonight. When Edward begins to move extra slowly, I feel every inch of his thick, long cock inside me and I grip his shoulders hard. Slowly, he gets faster and is soon pumping repeatedly inside me. It's not long before I'm on edge and falling over. This is the first time I've ever come without any stimulation on my clit. When I recover, Edward is still pumping in me and he's not about to come. He moves fast and hard in me and I hear the sound of our skins slapping. I feel the pressure building in me and I'm falling again tonight. Edward follows soon after me this time and I feel his warm cum spreading in me.

Edward collapses beside me and sighs contentedly. Sex with Edward is the most phenomenal thing I've ever experienced. I've never come so much and felt so fulfilled after sex. Edward knows my body extremely well and how each action makes me react. I lay on the mat, breathing hard and unable to move.

"You're amazing, Edward." I say.

"So are you, Bella."  
>"No, I did nothing at all today. Nothing. You did all the work." I argue.<p>

"Well, that's because I wanted to. I've never felt as good as when I give you pleasure, Bella. Don't worry, next time, you can do whatever you want with me."

I laugh and nod in agreement. "W have to leave soon and I need to go home. I don't know about you but I have work tomorrow."

"I do, by around 12:00. So I guess we have to leave now."  
>"Yeah." We stand up and get dressed. As I do, I think about the fact that Edward is unlike anyone I've ever met. Not only in sex but also the way he accepts me and all my quirks. I realize that I want to keep Edward for a very long time in my life. As long as I can and this means that I must hide the truth about me. He must never know. Never.<p>

**A/N: What could Bella be hiding? Well, don't hold your breath for that. The reveal will be a while. Thanks for reading! Review and let me know your opinions. I value it a lot. Will update next week, either Monday or Tuesday. Oh and I have a paper tomorrow; wish me luck! See ya! **


	6. Bye

Hi, all readers of LaD. I'm sorry to inform you that I'm taking this story off in the next few days. Why? I'm having writer's block and can't seem to remember what my plot is anymore. Also, I'm busy with school and can't concentrate on this story. I'm really sorry for posting the story when I wasn't fully focused. However, I will do my best to write while I can and will eventually post this story next year as soon as it's complete. The story may change a bit but the main focus will still be present. All those who got shout outs will still get them next year. Also those I promised will get them also. I hate this kind of situation and I can't imagine how you feel to see the alert and think I've updated to see this message. I'm pulling the story on Friday or afterwards. Thank you to all who've read, alerted and reviewed. Special thanks to Twireader81 for being amazing and cool and writing Summer Vacation. Also, thanks to Angel who encouraged me to write and who I know I'm disappointing by doing this.

See you all next year with the excellent quality story that you deserve. * is sad but still waves knowing that readers are cool and totally understand* Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in advance.


End file.
